


Biome Champions

by DragonWarrior



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, and regret nothing, so first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWarrior/pseuds/DragonWarrior
Summary: So, this place is pretty much a building where if one is skilled enough, that person can be chosen to work. Intense training takes place before allowance into the outside world is accepted. People are separated into different groups and subgroups based on skills.





	

"Coby! Hey, Coby, guess what!" Coby sighed at his younger acquaintance's shouting down the long hall and started trudging in her direction slowly. She scowled at his detached shuffling and made a mad dash through the semi-crowded hall, barely avoiding some clusters of workers on the way. The girl halted after approaching her friend, bending over and panting from exertion before managing to say what was so important. "I got picked for a job!" 

Coby's patience, which was already short, now completely depleted. "It isn't like that, huskhead. You have to prove you were actually training in class, and not goofing off like everyone does." Kaylie's excited face fell again, but she kept up her usual optimism. "That's fine, I'll just wing it." 

The boy shook his head disapprovingly at Kaylie's dismissive statement. "You'll wish that you studied!" He exclaimed tiredly and turned to go back to his apartment room, not letting anyone or anything get in his way. "I've got a ton of sword practice to do tomorrow..." Coby muttered before slamming the door with finality.


End file.
